Selim Bradley
Selim Bradley (セリム・ブラッドレイ, Serimu ・Buraddorei) is the son of King Bradley, the Führer of Amestris. Due to the divergence between the manga and the 2003 anime series, Selim is portrayed as two very different characters in both the continuities. 2003 Anime In the 2003 anime, he is merely the Führer's timid biological child, appearing late in the series. On his tenth birthday, young Selim discovers the skull that constitutes Pride's remains and is trusted by his father with guarding it, calling it his treasure. Delighted, he gladly takes the responsibility in order to make his father proud of him. When the Bradleys hear a faint thud coming from their cellar, King Bradley has his guards send his wife and son to the command center for their safety. On the way, the car carrying Selim and his mother is hit by Lt. Frank Archer, knocking the driver and Mrs. Bradley unconscious. Selim, worried about his father and wanting to make sure that his secret treasure is safe, leaves the safety of the car and heads back to his home. After retrieving his father's treasure and putting it in his bag, Selim accidentally wanders onto the scene of Bradley and Roy Mustang's fight. As a Homunculus, King Bradley is severely weakened by the proximity of his human remains, allowing Mustang to gain the upper hand and remove the sword piercing his shoulder. In a fit of rage, the Führer strangles his son to death on the spot. After using the skull to kill the Homunculus, Mustang picks up Selim's body and carries it outside the burning manor. It is unknown what becomes of Selim's body. Manga and 2009 Anime Main article: Pride In the original storyline, Selim first appears in Chapter 31 of the manga and Episode 14 of the 2009 anime as the Führer's sprightly son. He frequently asks his father to tell him stories from the battlefront and interesting anecdotes from his everyday goings-on. Selim professes a desire to become a State Alchemist so as to be more useful to the Führer and is a self-professed fan of Edward Elric. It is revealed that Selim is not Bradley's biological son, but rather adopted from a distant relative. When Riza Hawkeye hears from Mrs. Bradley that Selim comes from her husband's side, she discovers the awful truth: that Selim Bradley is actually the Homunculus known as Pride. After Father's death, Edward hands over the body of Pride to a tearful Mrs. Bradley. Two years later, it is shown that Pride has grown up and once again goes by the name of "Selim Bradley". He is seen acting like a regular child, caring for an injured bird and seemingly having no recollection of his life as Father's firstborn son. Pride is the only surviving Homunculus. Trivia *Selim Bradley's character design slightly resembles Suan, a character from Arakawa Hiromu's ''Shanghai Youma Kikai, ''the discontinued manga series Arakawa wrote earlier before Fullmetal Alchemist. *Selim/Pride came in the 21st place in the latest fan poll. * His name is "Miles" backwards Category:Characters